Longjing Tea
Main= |rarity = UR |class = Defense |artist 1 = 一瓶百年陈醋 |artist 2 = 一瓶百年陈醋 |artist 3 = 一瓶百年陈醋 |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Zitui Bun |pairs2 = |paired1 = Wuyi Da Hong Pao |paired2 = |fa1 = Garuda |fa2 = Thundaruda |recipe = Steamed Mushrooms |food type = Beverages |birthplace = China |birth year = ~10th century |cn name = 西湖龙井 |personality = Empathetic |height = 185cm |likes1 = Zitui Bun |likes2 = Dragon & Phoenix |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Morishima Shuta |cvcn = Ke Muqing (柯暮卿) |get INTL = no |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = no |get JP = yes |get KR = no |quote = One worshipped as a god should take on a god's responsibilities. |bio = Beneath a lake near a tea plantation region within Light Kingdom, this Food Soul has been in a deep slumber for quite a while, resulting in a misunderdtanding where people believe that he is a Dragon god sleeping beneath the lake. Apathetic to many things, he prefers cold areas and dislike being disturbed by noises. Yet, based on an anoyomous Food soul, Longjing Tea is just a lazy, sleepyhead shut in who is just terrible at social interactions. |food introduction = A famous traditional Chinese tea, Longjing is a green tea and one of the most popular teas in China. It is produced in the West Lake area of Hangzhou in Jiangsu province and was first cultivated in the Song dynasty, giving it a 1,200 year history. Longjing is celebrated for its four distinct characteristics: its emerald green color, fragrant smell, a mellow, refreshing taste, and a shape "like a bird's tongue". As such, this tasty, nutrient-rich tea is one of the major tea varieties of China. |acquire = *TBA |events = |power = 2527 |atk = 55 |def = 37 |hp = 1156 |crit = 611 |critdmg = 611 |atkspd = 618 |normaltitle = Blessing |normal = The dragon skeleton behind Longjing Tea grows large and protects Longjing Tea, giving him a shield capable of absorbing 120 dmg, lasting 5s, and giving the farthest away ally 20 energy and making him/her recover 2 energy per second, lasting 5s. |energytitle = Fury Mist |energy = Longjing Tea controls his dragon skeleton, which burrows into the ground, dealing 100% ATK as damage to a single enemy plus 421 extra damage, also reducing the target's DEF by 50% for 5s. |linktitle = Super Fury Mist |link = Longjing Tea controls his dragon skeleton, which burrows into the ground, dealing 120% ATK as damage to a single enemy plus 505 extra damage, also reducing the target's DEF by 60% for 5s. |pair = Zitui Bun |name = |contract = What business do you have for summoning me? |login = So it's you. If there's nothing going on, I'm going to take a rest. |arena = This weather is too cooling. I prefer the bottom of the lake instead. |skill = Repent for your actions. |ascend = Oh...thid feeling...is it because of you? |fatigue = I'm going to rest for a moment, don't disturb me. |recovering = I'll look for you once I'm awakened. You don't have to worry. |attack = If it's for you, I don't mind giving it a shot |ko = Fret not, everything would be fine...once I...once I rest for a while... |notice = Oh, if it tastes disgusting, remember to tell me. |idle1 = Dragon & Phoenix...can you stop making a ruckus... |idle2 = It's raining today...not good to go out... |idle3 = Did something happen to Master Attendant? Why is he/she not back yet? |interaction1 = Hmm?... I'm no god, of course you can't make a wish. |interaction2 = Dragon and Phoenix? He's not a bad chap, if he didn't interrupt my beauty sleep. |interaction3 = If there's anything you need, just summon me. |pledge = If god does exist, then I want to thank him for letting me know you. |intimacy1 = You know, although I wouldn't get mad at you, but csn you please quieten down? |intimacy2 = Don't fear, they can never lay a finger on you. |intimacy3 = What I want to do?...hmm...If I say I want to sleep, will you let me do it? |victory = Meh. |defeat = Not yet...I can't fall just yet... |feeding = Is the really for me? Thanks. I'll use it wisely and not waste your good intention. |skin = Aroma Fills The Tower |skin quote = The fleeting human world is but an illusion. In the end, everything belongs in a conversation over a cup of tea. |skin acquire = TBA |format = jpg |skin 2 = |format 2 = |skin quote 2 = |skin acquire 2 = |skin 3 = |format 3 = |skin quote 3 = |skin acquire 3 = |notes = |tips = }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} |-|Artifact= /Artifact}} .